heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Arnold!: The Movie/Subtitles/English
1 00:02:06,927 --> 00:02:09,885 I'm telling you, Arnold, your ball is flat. 2 00:02:10,047 --> 00:02:13,801 It's not flat. It's just a little low on air. 3 00:02:13,967 --> 00:02:17,039 Like I said, your ball is flat. 4 00:02:17,207 --> 00:02:20,358 I can't believe we let those fifth graders beat us. 5 00:02:20,527 --> 00:02:25,157 - The thing is we tried our best. - We got our buns whupped. 6 00:02:25,327 --> 00:02:28,285 Come on, we had fun. And we almost beat 'em. 7 00:02:28,447 --> 00:02:32,599 Why do you always have to look on the bright side? 8 00:02:32,767 --> 00:02:34,485 Somebody has to. 9 00:02:40,327 --> 00:02:42,841 - Mr Green, what's going on? - It's Scheck. 10 00:02:43,007 --> 00:02:47,125 He wants to knock down the whole neighborhood and put up a fancy mall. 11 00:02:47,287 --> 00:02:48,925 Who's Scheck? 12 00:02:49,087 --> 00:02:51,760 The plan, approved by the mayor moments ago, 13 00:02:51,927 --> 00:02:54,885 would allow Future Tech Industries to redevelop 14 00:02:55,047 --> 00:02:59,438 a six-square-block area between 33rd and 39th Streets. 15 00:02:59,607 --> 00:03:02,758 I understand the president and CEO of Future Tech Industries, 16 00:03:02,927 --> 00:03:06,556 Mr Scheck, is about to make a statement. 17 00:03:07,047 --> 00:03:11,677 I'm delighted at the mayor's support of our renewal plan. 18 00:03:11,847 --> 00:03:13,724 - Nice suit. - Sh! 19 00:03:13,887 --> 00:03:17,562 I am behind Mr Scheck's project 100%. 20 00:03:18,927 --> 00:03:21,964 Although some of you may have concerns 21 00:03:22,127 --> 00:03:25,199 about how this plan will impact your homes and businesses, 22 00:03:25,367 --> 00:03:27,927 I assure you, change is good. 23 00:03:28,087 --> 00:03:31,124 This plan represents the end of urban decay, 24 00:03:31,287 --> 00:03:34,643 the end of your broken-down shops and apartment buildings, 25 00:03:34,807 --> 00:03:37,924 the end of antiquated and dilapidated storefronts. 26 00:03:38,087 --> 00:03:42,239 It's time for a new world. Out with the old, in with the new. 27 00:03:42,407 --> 00:03:45,205 What's wrong with old things? Some are great. 28 00:03:45,367 --> 00:03:48,006 - Yeah, like Mrs Vitello. - Whippersnapper. 29 00:03:48,967 --> 00:03:54,325 The city council are against it, but the mayor's lettin' him do it. 30 00:03:54,487 --> 00:03:57,923 - I never figured he'd pull it off. - What does it mean? 31 00:03:58,087 --> 00:04:03,241 They want us to move away so Scheck's corporation can move in. 32 00:04:03,407 --> 00:04:06,319 - No! - No way! 33 00:04:07,087 --> 00:04:09,362 It's time to put the past behind us. 34 00:04:09,527 --> 00:04:14,157 I have seen the future, and it's Future Tech Industries. 35 00:04:14,327 --> 00:04:19,003 - But this is our neighborhood. - They can't just tear it down. 36 00:04:19,287 --> 00:04:21,847 This is our neighborhood 37 00:04:22,007 --> 00:04:25,204 How can they tear it down 38 00:04:25,367 --> 00:04:28,803 How can they turn our smile 39 00:04:28,967 --> 00:04:31,197 Into a frown 40 00:04:33,047 --> 00:04:35,686 We may be just a few 41 00:04:35,847 --> 00:04:38,645 But if me and you and you 42 00:04:38,807 --> 00:04:43,403 - No. No singing, Eugene. - I thought the occasion called for it. 43 00:04:43,567 --> 00:04:48,038 - We may be just a few... - No. This is serious. 44 00:04:50,567 --> 00:04:52,080 Oh, my... 45 00:04:54,327 --> 00:04:56,887 We can't take this lying down. We should do something. 46 00:04:57,047 --> 00:05:01,518 - Yeah, but what can we do? - We can refuse to sell our houses. 47 00:05:02,927 --> 00:05:04,599 Sign a petition! 48 00:05:04,767 --> 00:05:10,922 This is our neighborhood and we're not giving it up without a fight! 49 00:05:11,087 --> 00:05:14,318 Arnold! What an annoying little goody two-shoes. 50 00:05:14,847 --> 00:05:18,556 What a dopey little dreamer. What a corny little cornball. 51 00:05:18,727 --> 00:05:23,323 Always trying to get everyone to look on the bright side. 52 00:05:23,487 --> 00:05:27,275 How I despise him. And yet... 53 00:05:27,927 --> 00:05:33,365 I love him! I love his unerring sense of right and wrong. 54 00:05:33,527 --> 00:05:37,361 I love his insistence on the needs of the many over the needs of the few. 55 00:05:37,847 --> 00:05:40,759 I love most how his hair smells up close, 56 00:05:40,927 --> 00:05:45,239 then he looks at me and I make an excuse for being so close. 57 00:05:45,407 --> 00:05:48,683 Then I insult him to cover up the secret, adoring feelings 58 00:05:48,847 --> 00:05:53,523 which I have so long and painfully harbored. Oh, Arnold! 59 00:05:53,687 --> 00:05:57,475 - Mr Green can write the petition. - Say no more. I'm already on it. 60 00:05:57,647 --> 00:05:59,638 If only I had the guts to tell you. 61 00:05:59,807 --> 00:06:03,516 If only I weren't such a coward and had your strength. 62 00:06:03,687 --> 00:06:05,643 We'll get everybody to sign. 63 00:06:05,807 --> 00:06:08,401 What if you lose and the neighborhood is torn down, 64 00:06:08,567 --> 00:06:11,559 you move away and we never see each other again 65 00:06:11,727 --> 00:06:16,084 and I never tell you how I really feel about you? 66 00:06:16,247 --> 00:06:18,966 Oh, Arnold, how I love you. 67 00:06:26,127 --> 00:06:27,526 Dad! 68 00:06:28,247 --> 00:06:31,205 - How's it going, Miriam? - Molasses, it's you. 69 00:06:31,607 --> 00:06:35,441 - Great, but where does the store go? - Here. Big Bob's Beeper Emporium. 70 00:06:35,607 --> 00:06:39,759 Big sign, can't miss it, and the overpass drops you right in the parkin' lot. 71 00:06:39,927 --> 00:06:43,203 - That's good. Right in the stinkin' lot. - Dad? 72 00:06:43,367 --> 00:06:45,801 - What, Olga? - It's Helga, Dad. 73 00:06:45,967 --> 00:06:48,322 - That's what I said. - Could we talk? 74 00:06:48,487 --> 00:06:51,126 - We gotta split. We'll talk. - Right. 75 00:06:51,327 --> 00:06:54,080 Send me the paperwork. I can't wait to start. 76 00:06:54,247 --> 00:06:56,841 - Can I keep this pop-up thing? - You got it. 77 00:06:57,007 --> 00:06:59,123 Know what this is? It's our future. 78 00:06:59,287 --> 00:07:02,245 Here's where my new Super Beeper Emporium is gonna go up, 79 00:07:02,407 --> 00:07:06,639 right after we rip down the flower shop, Green Meats and the rest. 80 00:07:06,807 --> 00:07:10,641 Yeah, about all that... Lots of people will have to sell up and move. 81 00:07:10,807 --> 00:07:12,240 What's your point? 82 00:07:12,407 --> 00:07:14,921 I was just wondering if this whole tear-down-the-neighborhood 83 00:07:15,087 --> 00:07:16,725 Future Tech thing is really necessary. 84 00:07:16,887 --> 00:07:19,879 It's more than necessary. It's progress. 85 00:07:20,047 --> 00:07:22,800 You can't have progress without pain. No pain, no gain. 86 00:07:22,967 --> 00:07:26,437 What's wrong with leaving things the way they are? 87 00:07:26,607 --> 00:07:30,486 Leave things the way they are and Big Bob's Emporium doesn't happen. 88 00:07:30,647 --> 00:07:32,239 But, Dad... 89 00:07:32,407 --> 00:07:36,446 I'll say this once, and I want you to hear it. Change is good. 90 00:07:36,607 --> 00:07:39,246 When the new Big Bob's Super Beeper Emporium goes up, 91 00:07:39,407 --> 00:07:42,797 the cash will roll in and you'll forget the old neighborhood. 92 00:07:42,967 --> 00:07:47,438 And do you know why? Because we'll be rich. 93 00:07:47,607 --> 00:07:51,122 That means you'll be rich. You can have that pony. 94 00:07:51,287 --> 00:07:54,279 - I wanted a pony when I was five. - What do you want now? 95 00:07:54,447 --> 00:07:56,881 - I don't know. - Make up your mind, 96 00:07:57,047 --> 00:08:01,518 'cause once my store goes up, you can have anything you want. 97 00:08:05,087 --> 00:08:07,362 - Anything? - That's what I said. 98 00:08:07,527 --> 00:08:11,076 We're gonna be stinkin' rich, girl. Rich. 99 00:08:11,247 --> 00:08:14,603 What's more important than that, huh? 100 00:08:29,207 --> 00:08:31,767 - Grandpa? - That's my name. Don't wear it out. 101 00:08:35,727 --> 00:08:38,719 - Grandpa, I'm worried. - Oh, don't worry, Arnold. 102 00:08:38,887 --> 00:08:42,482 We won't sell up. We're right behind you. Right, pookie? 103 00:08:45,207 --> 00:08:47,846 Home team, home team, woo! 104 00:08:49,567 --> 00:08:51,398 What if Scheck makes everyone else sell? 105 00:08:51,567 --> 00:08:55,116 Then I guess they'll bulldoze down the neighborhood. 106 00:08:55,287 --> 00:08:58,563 We'll have to move to an old folks' home 107 00:08:58,727 --> 00:09:00,524 and who knows what'll happen to you. 108 00:09:00,687 --> 00:09:02,518 You'll probably be sent to a foster home 109 00:09:02,687 --> 00:09:05,838 in some Midwestern state like Manitoba or... 110 00:09:06,007 --> 00:09:08,316 Wait. No, that's not a state, that's a province. 111 00:09:08,487 --> 00:09:10,637 Oh, no, Arnold! You'll be a Canadian! 112 00:09:10,807 --> 00:09:14,959 - Grandpa, I'm serious. - I know, but we're not cooked yet. 113 00:09:15,127 --> 00:09:17,482 Whatever happens, we'll all be OK, 114 00:09:17,647 --> 00:09:19,524 even if we have to become Canadians. 115 00:09:19,687 --> 00:09:22,440 They have very good bacon there. 116 00:09:25,567 --> 00:09:29,480 Canadian. Bacon. This thing on? Come on, Arnold. Work with me. 117 00:09:29,647 --> 00:09:31,399 Goodnight, Grandpa. 118 00:09:31,567 --> 00:09:35,082 - Goodnight, Grandma. - Go, team! 119 00:09:47,007 --> 00:09:48,326 Awesome! 120 00:09:49,967 --> 00:09:51,286 Release. 121 00:09:54,327 --> 00:09:57,524 - What's going on? - You must be a sound sleeper. 122 00:09:57,687 --> 00:09:59,757 They've been hammering on it all morning. 123 00:09:59,927 --> 00:10:01,645 - Look! - Willikers! 124 00:10:01,807 --> 00:10:04,526 - It's so wicked awesome. - It's not awesome. 125 00:10:04,687 --> 00:10:08,566 It's terrible. Read it. We've got 30 days to save the neighborhood. 126 00:10:08,727 --> 00:10:10,638 Look, it's that Scheck fella. 127 00:10:10,807 --> 00:10:15,403 It's time for a new world. Out with the old, in with the new. 128 00:10:15,567 --> 00:10:19,276 I have seen the future and it's Future Tech Industries. 129 00:10:19,447 --> 00:10:21,802 He sure gives me the willies. 130 00:10:21,967 --> 00:10:24,356 But he looks good in a suit. 131 00:10:24,527 --> 00:10:27,405 - Gerald. - I know. I'm just saying. 132 00:10:27,567 --> 00:10:29,205 Come on! 133 00:10:52,567 --> 00:10:53,886 Monkeyman! 134 00:10:56,887 --> 00:11:00,721 Yeah, six days to go, and then sayonara, suckers! 135 00:11:00,887 --> 00:11:05,881 Six days. Enough time to try maybe one last big thing. 136 00:11:06,047 --> 00:11:08,402 - But what? - How about a party? 137 00:11:08,567 --> 00:11:11,081 You always throw the most outré parties, Arnold. 138 00:11:11,247 --> 00:11:14,478 Yeah, a party. A block party. With music and food. 139 00:11:14,647 --> 00:11:17,525 - And finger sandwiches. - And food! 140 00:11:17,687 --> 00:11:21,077 We'll have a concert so loud we'll get on the news. 141 00:11:21,247 --> 00:11:24,239 Then people would get excited and the mayor will have to change her mind. 142 00:11:24,407 --> 00:11:26,716 And she'll stop the bulldozers. 143 00:11:26,887 --> 00:11:28,559 What do we call it? 144 00:11:28,727 --> 00:11:31,287 Save the Neighborhood Debutante Ball. 145 00:11:31,447 --> 00:11:32,800 Block Power, baby. 146 00:11:32,967 --> 00:11:35,117 - Blockenanny. - Block Till You Drop. 147 00:11:35,287 --> 00:11:37,676 It's a Block Thing. Y'all wouldn't know. 148 00:11:37,847 --> 00:11:39,997 A Block Party... Party? 149 00:11:40,167 --> 00:11:43,443 - How about Blockapalooza? - Yeah! 150 00:11:43,607 --> 00:11:47,441 - Blockapalooza. - This Saturday is the day. 151 00:11:47,607 --> 00:11:51,077 - Blockapalooza! - Get your tickets while they're hot! 152 00:11:51,247 --> 00:11:55,286 "Save the neighborhood"? "Blockapalooza"? This we don't need. 153 00:11:55,447 --> 00:11:58,200 It's Nick. I think we got a problem. 154 00:12:23,327 --> 00:12:26,000 Blockapalooza, hah! Please. 155 00:12:27,247 --> 00:12:31,035 It's called Blockapalooza, a last-ditch effort to save 156 00:12:31,207 --> 00:12:33,880 a forgotten neighborhood from the wrecking ball. 157 00:12:34,047 --> 00:12:38,165 A classic story of the little guy pitted against the corporate giant. 158 00:12:38,327 --> 00:12:42,559 - They'll mess up the deal! - Forget it. It's all taken care of. 159 00:12:42,727 --> 00:12:45,639 This is our last chance to stand up 160 00:12:45,807 --> 00:12:48,367 and tell Future Tech Industries we won't sell. 161 00:12:48,527 --> 00:12:51,405 We won't let 'em tear down our neighborhood. 162 00:12:51,567 --> 00:12:55,355 We intercepted their permit, making the whole assemblage illegal. 163 00:13:02,327 --> 00:13:04,443 Go, go, go. 164 00:13:07,167 --> 00:13:09,920 - What's going on? - This whole assemblage is illegal. 165 00:13:10,087 --> 00:13:14,160 - But we filed a permit. - We never got any permit. 166 00:13:17,727 --> 00:13:20,878 Disperse from this area at once. 167 00:13:21,447 --> 00:13:23,961 - Grandma? - Bring on your worst. 168 00:13:24,127 --> 00:13:27,881 - We shall not be moved. - Come on. Nice and easy. 169 00:13:29,167 --> 00:13:31,761 Stop! That's a frail old lady. 170 00:13:31,927 --> 00:13:34,487 Never give up. Never give in. 171 00:13:34,647 --> 00:13:39,084 Save the neighborhood. One if by land, two if by sea. 172 00:13:39,247 --> 00:13:42,922 Put the lime in the coconut. Mix it all up. 173 00:13:50,927 --> 00:13:54,476 Well, that's it. This place belongs to Scheck now. 174 00:13:54,647 --> 00:13:57,366 They've got the cops on their side. I give up. 175 00:13:57,527 --> 00:14:00,246 Me too. I'm selling my place. 176 00:14:00,407 --> 00:14:02,762 Goodbye, old neighborhood. I'll miss you. 177 00:14:02,927 --> 00:14:04,246 Selling? 178 00:14:04,407 --> 00:14:07,285 I'll go try and get Grandma out of jail. 179 00:14:07,447 --> 00:14:12,760 - Then we'd better get packing. - We can't give up. It's not over. 180 00:14:12,927 --> 00:14:17,603 That Scheck character has us covered from every angle, short man. 181 00:14:17,767 --> 00:14:20,235 Wait! Where are you all going? 182 00:14:21,087 --> 00:14:24,079 Come back. Come back. 183 00:14:24,247 --> 00:14:31,358 Out with the old, in with the new. I've seen the future. Change is good. 184 00:14:39,767 --> 00:14:41,644 Only two more days. 185 00:14:41,807 --> 00:14:44,685 There's gotta be some way to stop the bulldozers. 186 00:14:44,847 --> 00:14:46,883 There's nothing more we can do. 187 00:14:47,047 --> 00:14:50,642 Face it. In two days, this neighborhood is coming down 188 00:14:50,807 --> 00:14:53,640 and we'll just have to move on. 189 00:14:55,527 --> 00:14:58,644 I just want to do something. Baby carriage! 190 00:14:58,807 --> 00:15:02,163 I see it. Saving the neighborhood isn't a game. 191 00:15:02,327 --> 00:15:06,206 It's real life. And in real life, you can't always win. 192 00:15:08,487 --> 00:15:13,561 I can win Runaway Bus every time but that's because it's a game. 193 00:15:13,727 --> 00:15:18,517 - I guess. - You did your best, buddy. 194 00:15:27,607 --> 00:15:29,518 What are you guys doing? 195 00:15:29,687 --> 00:15:32,076 Just looking at a piece of history. 196 00:15:32,247 --> 00:15:36,081 Four years ago, we made these handprints in the cement. 197 00:15:36,247 --> 00:15:38,397 "Sid and Stink." 198 00:15:38,567 --> 00:15:41,525 - Sid and Stink? - It only says Stink 199 00:15:41,687 --> 00:15:45,202 because just when I was fixing to write the Y, 200 00:15:45,367 --> 00:15:49,485 Sid's old man came along, and we had to hightail it. 201 00:15:49,647 --> 00:15:52,525 I always thought that made it even cooler. 202 00:15:52,687 --> 00:15:56,600 We thought it'd be there forever, but after they tear down the neighborhood, 203 00:15:56,767 --> 00:15:59,122 I reckon nobody'll even remember. 204 00:15:59,287 --> 00:16:00,686 Yeah. 205 00:16:09,487 --> 00:16:13,366 - Hi, Mr Green. - Look, that was me, aged four. 206 00:16:13,527 --> 00:16:16,200 My grandfather did it. He was proud of me. 207 00:16:16,367 --> 00:16:20,599 He used to say, "One day, Green Meats will be your shop." 208 00:16:20,767 --> 00:16:26,478 Sure enough, my father took it over and then he passed it on to me. 209 00:16:26,647 --> 00:16:30,401 That was the proudest day of my life. 210 00:16:31,127 --> 00:16:35,439 I always knew one day I'd pass the shop on to my own son. 211 00:16:35,967 --> 00:16:39,801 I guess now that's never gonna happen. 212 00:16:40,607 --> 00:16:43,280 Because they're tearing down the neighborhood? 213 00:16:43,447 --> 00:16:47,201 No. Because my son hates meat. He's a vegetarian. 214 00:16:47,367 --> 00:16:49,323 We haven't spoken in years. 215 00:16:50,407 --> 00:16:55,242 Still, I never thought I'd be the last Green to run Green Meats. 216 00:16:55,407 --> 00:17:01,516 Another couple of days, it's all gonna be just a pile of bricks. 217 00:17:01,687 --> 00:17:04,599 Excuse me, Arnold. 218 00:17:12,927 --> 00:17:14,758 - Grandma? - Still in jail. 219 00:17:14,927 --> 00:17:18,522 - I thought it was just one night. - She keeps trying to escape. 220 00:17:18,687 --> 00:17:22,157 Thinks it's a game. Fourth time they put her back. 221 00:17:35,327 --> 00:17:37,204 Hi. Have you seen Grandpa? 222 00:17:37,367 --> 00:17:41,042 Oh, Arnold. We may never see each other again. 223 00:17:42,167 --> 00:17:45,523 Mr Hyunh, can I help you clean out your refrigiterator? 224 00:17:51,367 --> 00:17:54,916 - Grandpa, what are you doing? - Packing your stuff. 225 00:17:55,087 --> 00:17:56,839 You haven't sold the house yet. 226 00:17:57,007 --> 00:18:00,716 It's only a matter of time. Everyone else has sold. 227 00:18:00,887 --> 00:18:05,085 Scheck owns the whole block now, except for us. I have to sell. 228 00:18:05,247 --> 00:18:07,966 - I can't believe this. - Me neither. 229 00:18:08,127 --> 00:18:09,924 I was born in this house. 230 00:18:10,087 --> 00:18:13,841 My dad got it in the 1890s, over a hundred years ago. 231 00:18:14,007 --> 00:18:18,478 Won it in a card game from a man his dad had fought in the Tomato Incident. 232 00:18:18,647 --> 00:18:22,003 - The Tomato Incident? - Yes, the Tomato Incident. 233 00:18:22,167 --> 00:18:24,362 Now, that was a good story. 234 00:18:24,527 --> 00:18:28,406 The Yanks won rights to this land after the Pig War. 235 00:18:28,567 --> 00:18:31,445 But we still paid taxes to the British 236 00:18:31,607 --> 00:18:35,680 on all sorts of goods, including tobacco, meats and vegetables. 237 00:18:35,847 --> 00:18:39,442 The whole town was in a snit over a new tomato tax. 238 00:18:39,607 --> 00:18:42,485 The Brits were adding a nickel on every tomato. 239 00:18:42,647 --> 00:18:45,366 People were spoiling for a fight. 240 00:18:45,527 --> 00:18:47,722 - What happened? - The Tomato Incident. 241 00:18:47,887 --> 00:18:50,162 My grandpa and his neighbors overturned a cart 242 00:18:50,327 --> 00:18:53,046 of British tomatoes on this very street. 243 00:18:53,207 --> 00:18:56,916 Soldiers were sent to arrest him by order of the colonial governor, 244 00:18:57,087 --> 00:18:59,442 Archibald Von Scheck. 245 00:18:59,607 --> 00:19:03,077 - Von Scheck? - I wonder if he's any relation. 246 00:19:03,247 --> 00:19:05,124 Von Scheck's men attacked the neighborhood 247 00:19:05,287 --> 00:19:07,596 but the locals used guerrilla warfare. 248 00:19:07,767 --> 00:19:10,156 They made a barricade of vegetable carts 249 00:19:10,327 --> 00:19:14,525 and fought with whatever they had. They had lots of tomatoes. 250 00:19:14,687 --> 00:19:17,645 They were British tomatoes, which were small and hard 251 00:19:17,807 --> 00:19:21,197 and really hurt if you got hit with one. 252 00:19:22,727 --> 00:19:24,160 Let her rip. 253 00:19:25,167 --> 00:19:30,605 That did it. The redcoats were in full, ignominious retreat. 254 00:19:30,767 --> 00:19:34,396 That's why we eat American tomatoes, Arnold. 255 00:19:34,567 --> 00:19:37,764 Although I had one recently from Chile. Very juicy. 256 00:19:37,927 --> 00:19:40,395 - Did that actually happen? - Of course. 257 00:19:40,567 --> 00:19:44,401 - I sliced it up and put it in a sandwich. - No. Don't you see? 258 00:19:44,567 --> 00:19:46,956 - This is our answer. - Yes! 259 00:19:47,127 --> 00:19:50,437 Juicy tomatoes from Chile. Why didn't I think of that? 260 00:19:50,607 --> 00:19:52,165 No, the Tomato Incident. 261 00:19:52,327 --> 00:19:55,319 If that battle happened right here, this whole neighborhood 262 00:19:55,487 --> 00:19:57,205 should be a national landmark. 263 00:19:57,367 --> 00:20:01,645 There probably was a document that declared this block a historic site once. 264 00:20:01,807 --> 00:20:07,404 Maybe I can find it. I show it to the mayor, and she'll stop the bulldozers. 265 00:20:07,567 --> 00:20:09,603 They couldn't tear down these buildings ever! 266 00:20:09,767 --> 00:20:12,327 Mr Green and Mrs Vitello could keep their shops, 267 00:20:12,487 --> 00:20:14,955 Sid and Stinky's handprints would stay, 268 00:20:15,127 --> 00:20:18,722 and you, Grandma, and me could keep living like before. 269 00:20:18,887 --> 00:20:22,800 Nothing would change. Grandpa, don't sell the boarding house. 270 00:20:22,967 --> 00:20:25,356 I'll find that document and save the neighborhood. 271 00:20:25,527 --> 00:20:28,087 You're a bold kid. I'm with you! 272 00:20:28,247 --> 00:20:33,116 But you better hurry before the bulldozers knock down the whole thing. 273 00:20:34,647 --> 00:20:39,641 Change is good. I've seen the future and the future is FTI. 274 00:20:42,527 --> 00:20:46,805 My Emporium goes here where we're knocking down these old shops? 275 00:20:46,967 --> 00:20:49,117 - Right. - That's in the contract? 276 00:20:49,287 --> 00:20:52,040 - Absolutely. - There's no funny business? 277 00:20:52,207 --> 00:20:57,520 Am I a rat fink? It's all on the up-and-up. Trust me. All you gotta do is sign. 278 00:20:59,127 --> 00:21:04,963 Big... Bob... Pataki! 279 00:21:05,127 --> 00:21:06,958 Beautiful. It's all settled. 280 00:21:07,127 --> 00:21:10,961 In two days, we'll tear down the old and make way for the new. 281 00:21:11,127 --> 00:21:15,757 Then all we gotta do is sit back and watch the moolah roll in. 282 00:21:15,927 --> 00:21:19,840 - You've got a way with words. - Can I keep the pen? 283 00:21:29,327 --> 00:21:31,682 Oh, Arnold, another moral dilemma... 284 00:21:31,847 --> 00:21:36,079 Stick with Big Bob and get rich or find some way to help you, 285 00:21:36,247 --> 00:21:40,160 my beloved, noble Arnold, whom I have so long adored. 286 00:21:40,327 --> 00:21:44,559 If only I knew what to do. If only I had a sign. 287 00:21:47,567 --> 00:21:49,558 Perfect. 288 00:21:51,727 --> 00:21:53,922 OK, Arnold, you convinced me. 289 00:21:54,087 --> 00:21:57,636 We find that document, show the mayor, prove that the neighborhood 290 00:21:57,807 --> 00:22:02,085 is a legal national landmark and stop the bulldozers. 291 00:22:02,247 --> 00:22:07,560 And we're gonna do it all in the next 46 hours and 19 minutes. 292 00:22:07,727 --> 00:22:11,117 - Right. - Should be plenty of time. 293 00:22:15,127 --> 00:22:18,961 Arnold! I mean, watch where you're going, football head. 294 00:22:19,127 --> 00:22:20,958 Sorry. We're in a hurry. 295 00:22:21,127 --> 00:22:24,164 We've gotta find a document to save the neighborhood. 296 00:22:24,327 --> 00:22:28,081 If you think you're gonna save it you're dopier than I thought. 297 00:22:28,247 --> 00:22:29,805 All the papers are signed. 298 00:22:29,967 --> 00:22:33,198 In two days, this place is gonna be a parking lot. 299 00:22:33,367 --> 00:22:35,278 End of story. Any questions? 300 00:22:35,447 --> 00:22:39,281 Yeah. Do you think you could lend us bus fare? 301 00:22:39,447 --> 00:22:43,918 - We're a little short, Helga. - It's like I'm living in Loser City. 302 00:22:44,087 --> 00:22:47,397 Since my dad's Super Emporium is gonna be built 303 00:22:47,567 --> 00:22:51,196 on the ashes of your old lives, and I'm gonna get rich, 304 00:22:51,367 --> 00:22:54,484 I guess I can give you change for the bus. 305 00:22:54,647 --> 00:22:55,966 Thanks. 306 00:22:56,127 --> 00:23:00,006 Good luck. You're gonna need it, losers. 307 00:23:00,167 --> 00:23:02,886 Where are we going? 308 00:23:03,047 --> 00:23:06,323 To the one person that can help us: Mr Bailey. 309 00:23:06,487 --> 00:23:10,765 - At the Federal Office of Information? - Right. I know he can help us. 310 00:23:11,407 --> 00:23:15,446 I can't help you. C-A-N, apostrophe, T. Can't. 311 00:23:15,607 --> 00:23:17,325 But this is important. 312 00:23:17,487 --> 00:23:20,843 So is my job. Look at all this work I got. 313 00:23:21,007 --> 00:23:25,842 I have no time to check on a document that was probably lost 50 years ago. 314 00:23:26,007 --> 00:23:29,204 Leave me alone. I don't know how you got in here anyway. 315 00:23:29,367 --> 00:23:33,360 But if we don't find that document, everything's gonna be torn down: 316 00:23:33,527 --> 00:23:36,485 Mr Green's butcher shop, Mrs Vitello's flower shop. 317 00:23:36,647 --> 00:23:38,638 The video store, the arcade. 318 00:23:38,807 --> 00:23:41,765 How many ways can I say it? I can't help you. 319 00:23:41,927 --> 00:23:44,566 Bowling alley. Slausen's ice cream. 320 00:23:44,727 --> 00:23:48,117 - I don't want to lose my patience. - Dolly's Donuts. 321 00:23:48,287 --> 00:23:52,963 - Dolly's Donuts? - Yeah. That great donut shop. 322 00:23:53,127 --> 00:23:56,563 - What did you say? - Just that it's a shame 323 00:23:56,727 --> 00:23:59,287 they're gonna tear down Dolly's Donuts. 324 00:23:59,447 --> 00:24:03,520 Yeah. Dolly's Donuts. Two days from now, they're history. 325 00:24:03,687 --> 00:24:06,485 No more Dolly's Donuts, Mr Bailey. 326 00:24:06,647 --> 00:24:10,401 But I love those donuts. Nobody makes a cruller like Dolly. 327 00:24:10,567 --> 00:24:15,402 I've been going to Dolly's every day for 30 years. I couldn't survive without 'em. 328 00:24:15,567 --> 00:24:20,357 How can they tear down an institution like Dolly's? That's just savage. 329 00:24:20,527 --> 00:24:26,124 - I know. But, hey, what can you do? - Right. See you, Mr Bailey. 330 00:24:26,287 --> 00:24:29,996 Where are you going? You want to save your neighborhood? 331 00:24:30,167 --> 00:24:33,159 Come on, then. We've got a document to find. 332 00:24:46,847 --> 00:24:50,157 This is it. When the computer stops, it'll spit out a card 333 00:24:50,327 --> 00:24:52,443 telling us everything the system knows 334 00:24:52,607 --> 00:24:55,405 about where your tomato document is. 335 00:24:57,007 --> 00:25:00,841 "The location of your document is unknown." 336 00:25:01,007 --> 00:25:02,725 I'm sorry, boys. 337 00:25:02,887 --> 00:25:06,800 - It's all right. Thanks for your help. - You did your best. 338 00:25:09,167 --> 00:25:10,998 What do we do now? 339 00:25:11,167 --> 00:25:15,843 It's probably not worth mentioning, but I know a guy, the city coroner... 340 00:25:16,007 --> 00:25:19,238 He's kind of, well, a nut. 341 00:25:19,407 --> 00:25:21,477 But he's a well-known history buff 342 00:25:21,647 --> 00:25:25,276 and keeps all kinds of records on old historical papers. 343 00:25:25,447 --> 00:25:27,517 - Maybe he could help you. - Where is he? 344 00:25:31,607 --> 00:25:35,316 They look like they're closed. Let's come back later. 345 00:25:35,487 --> 00:25:38,479 - We don't have time. Come on. - You first. 346 00:25:41,047 --> 00:25:42,765 Hello? 347 00:25:56,247 --> 00:26:00,160 Hello! I was just taking a nap. Did I scare you? 348 00:26:01,047 --> 00:26:04,164 I scare most people. Not intentionally, you understand. 349 00:26:04,327 --> 00:26:10,243 Just the nature of the job. Anyhoo, what can I do for you? 350 00:26:10,407 --> 00:26:14,036 The Tomato Incident did indeed happen. 351 00:26:14,207 --> 00:26:20,077 In fact, it was a major historical turning point in the birth of the country. 352 00:26:20,247 --> 00:26:21,965 What about the document? 353 00:26:22,647 --> 00:26:26,606 There was, as I recall, a document stating that your neighborhood 354 00:26:26,767 --> 00:26:30,077 was officially declared a national landmark. 355 00:26:30,247 --> 00:26:33,603 Not an especially well-known document, but official nonetheless. 356 00:26:33,767 --> 00:26:39,524 And I just may have a file on it. I keep my historical records in here. 357 00:26:39,687 --> 00:26:41,279 Wrong drawer. 358 00:26:43,847 --> 00:26:45,963 Here we go. Tomato Incident... 359 00:26:46,127 --> 00:26:48,721 Tomato Incident, Tomato Incident, Tomato, Tomato, Tomato. 360 00:26:48,887 --> 00:26:50,764 Tomato Incident! Here it is. 361 00:26:50,927 --> 00:26:53,839 According to my records, there was a document 362 00:26:54,007 --> 00:26:58,717 detailing the official status of your neighborhood as a national landmark. 363 00:26:58,887 --> 00:27:01,526 - What happened to it? - Let's see. 364 00:27:01,687 --> 00:27:05,646 It was contained in a collection of local historical papers 365 00:27:05,807 --> 00:27:11,723 which were sold at auction five years ago to a private corporation. 366 00:27:12,127 --> 00:27:16,040 There's no record of a name, but there is an address. 367 00:27:16,767 --> 00:27:21,921 66613 Riverside Highway. 368 00:27:22,807 --> 00:27:26,561 It's out on the peninsula. 369 00:27:30,767 --> 00:27:32,325 Going to the peninsula? 370 00:27:32,487 --> 00:27:35,797 Don't talk to the driver while the bus is in motion. 371 00:27:35,967 --> 00:27:41,166 - But the bus isn't in motion. - Now it is. Get behind the yellow line. 372 00:27:45,847 --> 00:27:49,920 66590, 66600. We're close, Gerald. 373 00:27:59,407 --> 00:28:01,523 Future Tech Industries. 374 00:28:01,687 --> 00:28:04,520 - Future Tech Industries? - They've got the document? 375 00:28:06,247 --> 00:28:11,162 Future Tech has the document that could save the neighborhood. 376 00:28:11,327 --> 00:28:13,841 - Now what? - We'll talk to Mr Scheck. 377 00:28:14,007 --> 00:28:17,044 You can't talk to Mr Scheck without an appointment. 378 00:28:17,207 --> 00:28:20,165 - Then we'll make one. - He doesn't make appointments. 379 00:28:21,447 --> 00:28:23,915 All righty, then. Have a nice day. 380 00:28:24,087 --> 00:28:25,759 Right. Goodbye. 381 00:28:32,327 --> 00:28:35,285 - There's cameras everywhere. - I think they're watching us. 382 00:28:37,887 --> 00:28:41,277 Man, this is creepy. Let's get away from here. 383 00:28:43,767 --> 00:28:45,962 - Security? - Yes, Mr Scheck? 384 00:28:46,127 --> 00:28:50,166 There are two boys in the hallway, 40 feet from your security desk. 385 00:28:50,327 --> 00:28:53,524 - What? Sir, I... - Apprehend them 386 00:28:53,687 --> 00:28:55,564 and bring them to my office. 387 00:28:55,727 --> 00:28:59,356 Life is just a bowl of cherries 388 00:29:05,287 --> 00:29:07,676 We found these boys wandering the halls unescorted. 389 00:29:07,847 --> 00:29:10,645 - Without security clearance? - That's right, sir. 390 00:29:10,807 --> 00:29:12,479 This is serious, isn't it? 391 00:29:12,647 --> 00:29:16,083 We can't have young boys wandering around Future Tech Industries 392 00:29:16,247 --> 00:29:18,841 unescorted without security clearance, now, can we? 393 00:29:19,007 --> 00:29:21,202 - No, sir. - No, sir. 394 00:29:21,367 --> 00:29:24,245 And these small boys just snuck past security 395 00:29:24,407 --> 00:29:27,843 and wandered about the building unescorted. Right? 396 00:29:28,007 --> 00:29:31,317 - Yes, sir. - Who's responsible for that? 397 00:29:31,487 --> 00:29:33,205 Aren't you head of security? 398 00:29:33,367 --> 00:29:36,359 - Sir, yes, sir. - "Sir. Yes, sir." 399 00:29:36,527 --> 00:29:39,803 - Is that all you can say? - No, sir. I mean, yes, sir. 400 00:29:39,967 --> 00:29:44,199 There he goes again. Why don't you just go now. 401 00:29:44,367 --> 00:29:46,642 Go back to being head of security. 402 00:29:46,807 --> 00:29:51,278 How many others are wandering around Future Tech unescorted 403 00:29:51,447 --> 00:29:56,521 while you stand here like a big, dumb stiff repeating "Sir, yes, sir." 404 00:29:56,687 --> 00:29:58,484 Yes, sir! 405 00:29:59,607 --> 00:30:02,963 What can you do with him? He's like a wind-up doll. 406 00:30:03,127 --> 00:30:05,516 "Yes, sir. Sir, yes, sir." 407 00:30:05,687 --> 00:30:09,282 I'll tell you, it's hard to get good help nowadays. 408 00:30:09,447 --> 00:30:12,519 It must be upsetting to be dragged unceremoniously 409 00:30:12,687 --> 00:30:15,918 into my office like this, but I can't have boys 410 00:30:16,087 --> 00:30:19,602 wandering the halls of my company unescorted. You understand? 411 00:30:19,767 --> 00:30:21,758 My name is Scheck. Who are you? 412 00:30:21,927 --> 00:30:25,397 We live in the neighborhood you want to tear down. 413 00:30:25,567 --> 00:30:28,798 - That I'm going to tear down. - We heard there's a document 414 00:30:28,967 --> 00:30:33,119 saying it's a national landmark and can't be torn down by anybody. 415 00:30:33,287 --> 00:30:36,996 I've heard about that, too. I had my people investigate. 416 00:30:37,167 --> 00:30:40,682 You know what they found? The document doesn't exist. 417 00:30:40,847 --> 00:30:43,600 The whole thing's just a rumor, bogus. 418 00:30:43,767 --> 00:30:47,840 If there were such a document, I'd never go through with my plan. 419 00:30:48,007 --> 00:30:52,125 But it must exist. It was part of a historical paper collection. 420 00:30:52,287 --> 00:30:55,324 Look, as much as I admire your thoroughness 421 00:30:55,487 --> 00:31:01,198 and direct approach, the fact remains, neither you nor I have the document. 422 00:31:01,367 --> 00:31:03,597 So the neighborhood's coming down. Any questions? 423 00:31:03,767 --> 00:31:07,601 What if we said we don't buy your story? 424 00:31:07,767 --> 00:31:09,519 Security. 425 00:31:12,367 --> 00:31:13,686 That went well. 426 00:31:13,847 --> 00:31:16,566 Scheck is not a good man. But he's a natty dresser. 427 00:31:27,207 --> 00:31:30,244 - What's wrong? - I just had an interesting conversation 428 00:31:30,407 --> 00:31:33,843 with two young boys: One had a weird stack of hair, 429 00:31:34,007 --> 00:31:35,963 the other was a football-headed kid. 430 00:31:36,127 --> 00:31:40,166 Bob, know anything about a football-headed kid? 431 00:31:40,327 --> 00:31:43,160 I don't know nothing about no football-headed kid. 432 00:31:43,327 --> 00:31:47,684 Are you sure? Because there was one nosing around here 433 00:31:47,927 --> 00:31:51,283 asking about that document. You know the one I mean. 434 00:31:51,447 --> 00:31:54,359 The document that could mess up our whole operation? 435 00:31:54,527 --> 00:31:57,883 It's locked in the records room. Nobody has a key except us. 436 00:31:58,047 --> 00:32:03,599 I haven't seen a kid like that around, but I will keep my eyes open. 437 00:32:05,447 --> 00:32:08,007 I'm not ready to give up yet. 438 00:32:08,167 --> 00:32:12,604 You're gonna have to face the facts: There's nothing we can do. 439 00:32:12,767 --> 00:32:16,476 - There's gotta be something. - It would take a miracle. 440 00:32:18,047 --> 00:32:20,686 - Hello? - The document you seek exists. 441 00:32:20,847 --> 00:32:23,281 - They're hiding it from you. - Who is this? 442 00:32:23,447 --> 00:32:25,278 - Call me Deep Voice. - Who are you? 443 00:32:25,447 --> 00:32:29,235 I can't say, but I can tell you that Scheck is up to no good. 444 00:32:29,407 --> 00:32:32,080 The only thing that can stop him is that document. 445 00:32:32,247 --> 00:32:35,364 - How do you know about it? - Let's just say I know. 446 00:32:35,527 --> 00:32:39,236 - Where is the document? - At FTI in a safe deposit box. 447 00:32:39,407 --> 00:32:42,126 - Nick Vermicelli has the key. - But how? 448 00:32:42,287 --> 00:32:45,199 Follow Nick and you'll find the key. I'll be in touch. 449 00:32:45,367 --> 00:32:47,517 But wait! Who are you? 450 00:32:47,687 --> 00:32:54,957 That is too freaky. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I'm in. What's the plan? 451 00:32:55,127 --> 00:32:58,756 We find Nick Vermicelli. Then we spy on him, 452 00:32:58,927 --> 00:33:03,045 until we find out where he's hiding the key to the safe deposit box. 453 00:33:03,207 --> 00:33:08,235 We steal the key, sneak in to FTI and get the document. 454 00:33:08,407 --> 00:33:10,477 We evade the security guards, 455 00:33:10,647 --> 00:33:14,686 then all we have to do is deliver the document to the mayor, 456 00:33:14,847 --> 00:33:18,317 who declares the neighborhood a landmark and stops the bulldozers. 457 00:33:18,487 --> 00:33:20,762 Arnold, that's a long plan. 458 00:33:20,927 --> 00:33:23,441 I know. But we gotta do it. 459 00:33:23,607 --> 00:33:25,359 We'll need some special equipment. 460 00:33:25,527 --> 00:33:28,997 This may sound crazy, but I've heard of this girl, Bridget, 461 00:33:29,167 --> 00:33:33,718 who lives across town, kind of an equipment specialist. 462 00:33:36,847 --> 00:33:40,237 - Is this right? - It's the address Fuzzy Slippers gave. 463 00:33:40,407 --> 00:33:44,525 - How do you know she'll help? - Because Bridget helps people. 464 00:33:44,687 --> 00:33:46,564 That's how the legend goes. 465 00:33:47,487 --> 00:33:51,002 - Maybe she's not home. - What's this button? 466 00:33:51,167 --> 00:33:54,796 - You shouldn't touch that. - What could happen? 467 00:34:03,767 --> 00:34:10,002 - Which one of you touched my button? - Me. 468 00:34:22,887 --> 00:34:27,278 If you're gonna save the neighborhood, you're gonna need some equipment. 469 00:34:28,247 --> 00:34:30,966 State of the art. Mini condenser microphone 470 00:34:31,127 --> 00:34:32,879 for the ultimate concealed surveillance. 471 00:34:33,047 --> 00:34:34,958 Headphones and micro-radar tracking dish. 472 00:34:35,127 --> 00:34:39,643 400:1 zoom lens binoculars with infrared capability for night vision. 473 00:34:39,807 --> 00:34:42,844 High tension, plastic wire, anodized steel pulleys and nylon straps 474 00:34:43,007 --> 00:34:45,760 for maneuvering in vertically-challenging situations. 475 00:34:45,927 --> 00:34:48,760 A two-way secure walkie-talkie for maintaining communication. 476 00:34:48,927 --> 00:34:51,487 And a synchronized, programmable, 477 00:34:51,647 --> 00:34:53,842 glow-in-the-dark watch set to Greenwich time 478 00:34:54,007 --> 00:34:56,316 and accurate within 1/10,000th of a second. 479 00:34:56,487 --> 00:35:00,116 It all fits into this cool AS-47 Junior Secret Agent utility belt. 480 00:35:00,287 --> 00:35:02,198 How much does this cost? 481 00:35:02,367 --> 00:35:05,677 Since it's for a good cause, it's on the house. 482 00:35:05,847 --> 00:35:10,125 - I figure it's my contribution. - Great. We'll take two. 483 00:35:10,287 --> 00:35:12,801 - Do they come in other colors? - Black or pink. 484 00:35:12,967 --> 00:35:15,606 - We'll take black. - What about this? 485 00:35:15,767 --> 00:35:18,998 - Why do we need a remote-control car? - You never know. 486 00:35:19,167 --> 00:35:21,522 Whatever you say. 487 00:35:27,607 --> 00:35:30,724 The neighborhood is counting on you. Good luck, boys. 488 00:35:42,727 --> 00:35:47,323 - What are you doing here? - Walking, until you knocked me down. 489 00:35:47,487 --> 00:35:49,045 Sorry. We were just... 490 00:35:49,207 --> 00:35:53,405 Out playing your dumb secret agent game. Aren't you a little old for that? 491 00:35:53,567 --> 00:35:55,444 Come on. We got things to do. 492 00:35:55,607 --> 00:35:58,519 What, some new plan to save the neighborhood? 493 00:35:58,687 --> 00:36:00,279 - That's right. - Let's roll. 494 00:36:00,447 --> 00:36:04,076 Take off those lame shades so you can see where you're walking. 495 00:36:04,247 --> 00:36:08,081 Good luck, Hardy Boys. You're gonna need it. 496 00:36:08,247 --> 00:36:10,920 Oh, my brave little football-headed hero 497 00:36:11,087 --> 00:36:12,839 on yet another absurd quest, 498 00:36:13,007 --> 00:36:15,237 to save the only home you've ever known, 499 00:36:15,407 --> 00:36:20,435 armed with nothing but your best friend and your sporty utility belt. 500 00:36:20,607 --> 00:36:24,725 Godspeed, my steed, my only, my love. 501 00:36:30,127 --> 00:36:32,402 This is the place. 502 00:36:35,447 --> 00:36:38,837 Could you open the door? We need to get out really bad. 503 00:36:39,007 --> 00:36:43,797 - We gotta follow him. He's got a key. - The bus stops at the corner of 43rd. 504 00:36:48,167 --> 00:36:49,566 Juvenile delinquents. 505 00:36:57,487 --> 00:37:01,526 - We're way under 21. - Maybe we can get in around back. 506 00:37:02,927 --> 00:37:05,122 Ain't this a great old block 507 00:37:05,287 --> 00:37:08,757 Don't you wish we could roll back the clock 508 00:37:08,927 --> 00:37:12,237 Oh, the windows we busted The hubcaps we stole 509 00:37:12,407 --> 00:37:15,558 The apples we boosted The bums that we rolled 510 00:37:15,727 --> 00:37:18,799 The fun that we had violating parole 511 00:37:18,967 --> 00:37:23,916 - Ain't this a great old block, Doc - Got her. 512 00:37:24,087 --> 00:37:27,284 - What are they saying? - So, is the key safe? 513 00:37:27,447 --> 00:37:29,358 Course it's safe. I got it right here. 514 00:37:29,527 --> 00:37:33,281 Good. We wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. 515 00:37:33,447 --> 00:37:35,324 They're talking about a key. 516 00:37:35,487 --> 00:37:37,842 Maybe it's the key Deep Voice mentioned. 517 00:37:40,047 --> 00:37:41,765 Don't worry about the key. 518 00:37:42,927 --> 00:37:44,997 - What key? - What's goin' on? 519 00:37:45,167 --> 00:37:48,079 - What happened? Did I do that? - Who's doing that? 520 00:37:49,687 --> 00:37:52,360 This thing on? Sorry about that, folks. 521 00:37:52,527 --> 00:37:55,678 - Hit it, Tony. - Get a busboy over here. 522 00:37:55,847 --> 00:38:00,557 Clean this up. Get us more drinks. Yo, busboys! What are you, deaf? 523 00:38:02,047 --> 00:38:04,845 Clean up this mess or I'll make you wear it. 524 00:38:05,967 --> 00:38:08,083 Look. The key. It's around his neck. 525 00:38:08,247 --> 00:38:13,002 And get us two more Bartletts. No ice this time. And no lipstick. 526 00:38:13,167 --> 00:38:18,446 - We'll get those for you right away. - Right away. 527 00:38:18,607 --> 00:38:21,997 Football-headed kid! 528 00:38:23,927 --> 00:38:26,964 Here's the deal. The boys are risking their life 529 00:38:27,127 --> 00:38:31,917 with some crazy plan to get a rare historic document from Scheck 530 00:38:32,087 --> 00:38:33,839 and they don't stand a chance. 531 00:38:34,007 --> 00:38:37,522 We must think of a back-up scheme that'll bail us out 532 00:38:37,687 --> 00:38:40,247 when their crazy, lamebrained plan fizzles. 533 00:38:40,407 --> 00:38:45,606 So come on. Think of a plan. It's got to be smart, logical and feasible. 534 00:38:45,767 --> 00:38:48,725 We could paint the house with vanishing cream. 535 00:38:48,887 --> 00:38:53,722 - Then it would be invisible. - That is the stupidest idea ever. 536 00:38:53,887 --> 00:38:57,562 What if it rains? Ding-dong. You ever think about that? 537 00:38:57,727 --> 00:39:02,482 It'll wash the vanishing cream off, and then everyone'll see us. 538 00:39:02,647 --> 00:39:07,038 What we gotta do is build a dummy neighborhood one block over. 539 00:39:07,207 --> 00:39:09,437 You're the dummy. That will never work! 540 00:39:09,607 --> 00:39:12,679 Yeah? I don't see you coming up with anything. 541 00:39:12,847 --> 00:39:16,601 Dig a little deeper into the caverns of your puny mind. 542 00:39:16,767 --> 00:39:19,839 Digging? Caverns? Hey, wait a minute. 543 00:39:20,007 --> 00:39:24,398 - That reminds me! The secret tunnels! - What secret tunnels? 544 00:39:26,167 --> 00:39:31,116 Pretty impressive, eh? A network of tunnels that honeycomb the block 545 00:39:31,287 --> 00:39:33,881 and possibly lead to the rest of the neighborhood. 546 00:39:34,047 --> 00:39:36,959 I hate it. It's dark, and it smells. 547 00:39:37,127 --> 00:39:39,357 - It's very creepy. - Let's go back. 548 00:39:39,527 --> 00:39:41,199 Wait, wait. Listen. 549 00:39:41,367 --> 00:39:45,645 One tunnel goes under the street from our house to the one opposite. 550 00:39:45,807 --> 00:39:49,846 If we wire it with explosives, we'll blow a hole in the street 551 00:39:50,007 --> 00:39:52,043 that the bulldozers can't cross. 552 00:39:52,207 --> 00:39:56,962 Yeah? Just one little detail. Where you gonna get the explosives? 553 00:39:57,127 --> 00:40:00,722 From you, of course. Just go down to your job site 554 00:40:00,887 --> 00:40:04,880 and lift a couple hundred pounds of explosives when no one's looking. 555 00:40:06,487 --> 00:40:08,762 That's the craziest thing I ever heard, 556 00:40:08,927 --> 00:40:12,886 especially considering I got twice that much under my bed. 557 00:40:13,047 --> 00:40:15,925 What? We all got our little peccadilloes. 558 00:40:42,167 --> 00:40:44,806 - Finally. - Let's hope he's ready for bed. 559 00:40:44,967 --> 00:40:46,764 He should be. It's midnight. 560 00:40:46,927 --> 00:40:51,318 As soon as he's asleep, we can get the key off him. 561 00:40:51,927 --> 00:40:56,478 As soon as he falls asleep? What if he keeps watching TV for hours? 562 00:40:56,647 --> 00:40:59,684 Maybe there's nothing good on. 563 00:41:00,247 --> 00:41:02,477 Someone's calling him. Quick! 564 00:41:02,647 --> 00:41:05,923 Last time we nearly got killed using that thing. 565 00:41:06,087 --> 00:41:08,476 We gotta find out who's calling him. 566 00:41:08,647 --> 00:41:12,242 - It might be a clue. - All right. 567 00:41:14,727 --> 00:41:18,561 - That's Big Bob. - Yeah, Bob. You're a full partner. 568 00:41:18,727 --> 00:41:21,036 What're you calling for? What about your contract? 569 00:41:21,207 --> 00:41:26,520 You got a problem with the contract? Quit reading it and get some rest. 570 00:41:26,687 --> 00:41:29,679 - Stinkin' pain in the... - That no-good runt! 571 00:41:29,847 --> 00:41:33,203 "Party of the first part, party of the second part..." 572 00:41:33,367 --> 00:41:35,278 Yada, yada, yada, yada. 573 00:41:35,447 --> 00:41:37,756 Wait a minute. What the heck! 574 00:41:41,367 --> 00:41:43,756 I think he's finally asleep, Gerald. 575 00:41:44,727 --> 00:41:48,720 Give me that key! I was just resting my eye. 576 00:41:48,887 --> 00:41:50,718 - Time to go in. - Wait. 577 00:41:50,887 --> 00:41:52,798 You're not gonna hang from that? 578 00:41:52,967 --> 00:41:55,765 - Not unless you want to. - It's not my size. 579 00:42:12,327 --> 00:42:15,125 No problem. I'll fix it. 580 00:42:16,007 --> 00:42:18,885 Come on. Almost there. You can do it. 581 00:42:19,047 --> 00:42:21,607 What is that? Who's going? 582 00:42:27,807 --> 00:42:30,480 It's an angel. 583 00:42:48,487 --> 00:42:52,241 - Good job getting the key. - Deep Voice. Where are you? 584 00:42:52,407 --> 00:42:55,126 Never mind. I'm watching all your movements. 585 00:42:55,287 --> 00:42:58,040 I'm everywhere and nowhere, but mostly I'm everywhere. 586 00:42:58,207 --> 00:43:01,085 Come on, cut the voodoo dolly mumbo jumbo. 587 00:43:01,247 --> 00:43:03,124 Why must you be so mysterious? 588 00:43:03,287 --> 00:43:06,597 You seem confused about who's calling the shots. I am. 589 00:43:06,767 --> 00:43:09,565 Without me, you'll never get the document. 590 00:43:09,727 --> 00:43:13,515 You must get into Scheck's office. His safe deposits are behind his desk. 591 00:43:13,687 --> 00:43:18,078 - We have to get back into his office? - Only this time, don't get caught. 592 00:43:18,247 --> 00:43:21,796 Find a way to distract security away from the main entrance. 593 00:43:21,967 --> 00:43:25,642 Now, it's exactly two a.m. The bulldozers roll at seven. 594 00:43:25,807 --> 00:43:27,525 What are you waiting for? 595 00:43:28,167 --> 00:43:31,125 Man, that Deep Voice is a pain in the... 596 00:43:33,527 --> 00:43:35,358 Come on. 597 00:43:35,527 --> 00:43:37,438 It's us. How you been? 598 00:43:37,607 --> 00:43:41,077 So it's the two juvenile delinquents who busted my door. 599 00:43:41,247 --> 00:43:45,286 Think you can make up your own rules, come and go as you please? 600 00:43:45,447 --> 00:43:47,802 Couple of renaissance men. 601 00:43:47,967 --> 00:43:52,199 - Sorry about that. - But we're kinda in a hurry... Murray. 602 00:43:52,367 --> 00:43:56,042 Don't talk to the driver while the vehicle's in motion. 603 00:43:57,207 --> 00:43:59,437 The stinkin' bus is fallin' apart. 604 00:44:01,087 --> 00:44:04,124 I know we're not supposed to talk to you, 605 00:44:04,287 --> 00:44:06,164 but could you drive a little faster? 606 00:44:06,327 --> 00:44:10,161 I drive 25 miles an hour, no exceptions, no discussion. 607 00:44:10,327 --> 00:44:13,524 - I wonder what bee got in his boxers. - You'd have one too 608 00:44:13,687 --> 00:44:15,279 if you were in my moccasins. 609 00:44:15,447 --> 00:44:19,122 My girlfriend left me two weeks ago. Her name is Mona. 610 00:44:21,287 --> 00:44:25,838 - She said she wanted a whole man. - What's that mean? 611 00:44:26,007 --> 00:44:31,479 I lost the real one in the war. She thought it was cool at first. 612 00:44:31,647 --> 00:44:35,276 In walks Johnny Come Lately and I'm out the doggie door. 613 00:44:35,447 --> 00:44:39,759 You meet a girl. You think it's forever, then the whole thing goes kablooey. 614 00:44:39,927 --> 00:44:42,964 She broke my heart, and although I still love her, 615 00:44:43,127 --> 00:44:47,279 I made up my mind that from now on, I ain't gonna care about nothin' 616 00:44:47,447 --> 00:44:49,517 or stick my neck out for nobody. 617 00:44:49,687 --> 00:44:54,636 - I'm only looking out for number one. - That was an inspiring story. 618 00:44:54,807 --> 00:44:58,163 Isn't there another bus we can take to FTI? 619 00:45:19,647 --> 00:45:23,686 Those cameras detect any motion. If we move, they'll see us. 620 00:45:23,847 --> 00:45:26,236 This is no time for playing with toy cars. 621 00:45:26,407 --> 00:45:28,716 I'm not playing, Gerald. 622 00:45:38,927 --> 00:45:40,485 What was that? 623 00:45:40,647 --> 00:45:44,037 We can get to Scheck's office this way. Come on. 624 00:45:50,887 --> 00:45:54,243 Deep Voice said to look in the room behind his desk. 625 00:46:03,607 --> 00:46:05,199 What are you waiting for? 626 00:46:12,887 --> 00:46:14,320 We'd better get started. 627 00:46:23,647 --> 00:46:26,161 That's the last of it, Gramps. 628 00:46:26,327 --> 00:46:29,239 Now all we do is run this wire up to the street 629 00:46:29,407 --> 00:46:31,682 and wait for the bulldozers to come. 630 00:46:31,847 --> 00:46:35,283 Then we blow a huge hole, and they fall right in. 631 00:46:35,447 --> 00:46:38,280 Sounds great. Now, let's get out of here. 632 00:46:38,447 --> 00:46:40,802 Yes, it is still very creepy. 633 00:46:49,807 --> 00:46:52,401 Wake up! I've just read the fine print. 634 00:46:52,567 --> 00:46:56,401 So it's Scheck's Beeper Emporium, is it? You're trying to double-cross me. 635 00:46:56,567 --> 00:46:59,400 - I don't know what you mean. - I read the contract! 636 00:46:59,567 --> 00:47:03,924 I get a new Beeper Emporium, but Scheck gets 51% of my company! 637 00:47:04,087 --> 00:47:07,477 It's true, but you signed a contract. There's nothing you can do. 638 00:47:07,647 --> 00:47:10,002 - The ink's dry. - You were in on it! 639 00:47:10,167 --> 00:47:14,399 - You knew he was gonna shaft me! - So what? It's a free country. 640 00:47:14,567 --> 00:47:19,322 If it's a free country, I guess I'm free to beat the living snot out of ya! 641 00:47:19,487 --> 00:47:22,559 - Bob, don't get crazy. - Too late! 642 00:48:06,447 --> 00:48:11,840 The key. What happened? Oh, no. That dream I had, that angel... 643 00:48:12,007 --> 00:48:15,363 That wasn't no angel. It was that football-headed kid! 644 00:48:15,527 --> 00:48:20,726 It was really happening! He must've stole the stinkin' key! 645 00:48:20,887 --> 00:48:22,878 Yeah, Mr Scheck, it's me, Nick. 646 00:48:23,047 --> 00:48:25,515 Bad news. I think I lost the key. 647 00:48:25,687 --> 00:48:29,999 Yeah, the key. I think that football-headed kid took it. 648 00:48:30,167 --> 00:48:33,204 I was asleep. I think he snuck in and stole it. 649 00:48:33,367 --> 00:48:35,597 Yeah, I know. I'm stupid, stupid. 650 00:48:35,767 --> 00:48:38,440 997. 651 00:48:38,607 --> 00:48:40,962 998. 652 00:48:42,727 --> 00:48:44,957 999. 653 00:48:47,287 --> 00:48:49,357 - Empty? - Where's the document? 654 00:48:49,527 --> 00:48:53,440 Looking for something? Here you are, back again. 655 00:48:53,607 --> 00:48:57,202 After I'd patiently explained that your mission is hopeless. 656 00:48:57,367 --> 00:49:00,086 It still is, though I'm less inclined to entertain you 657 00:49:00,247 --> 00:49:02,442 after you broke into my building again. 658 00:49:02,607 --> 00:49:04,723 You thought you could get away with this? 659 00:49:04,887 --> 00:49:08,323 There are cameras everywhere. I record everything that goes on. 660 00:49:08,487 --> 00:49:12,036 Did you think I'd let you save your little neighborhood? 661 00:49:12,207 --> 00:49:15,995 Don't you realize who I am? Alphonse Perrier De Von Scheck. 662 00:49:16,167 --> 00:49:18,806 I can trace my ancestry to the founding fathers. 663 00:49:18,967 --> 00:49:21,197 Do you know when we lost control of this city? 664 00:49:21,367 --> 00:49:25,360 When that ridiculous Tomato Incident took place in your neighborhood. 665 00:49:25,527 --> 00:49:30,442 Tearing it down and putting my name in its place will be the sweetest revenge. 666 00:49:30,607 --> 00:49:33,360 But the document. Where's the document? 667 00:49:33,527 --> 00:49:38,442 Unfortunately, like your little plan, it's about to go up in smoke. 668 00:49:44,247 --> 00:49:48,843 My guards will now lock you away where you won't cause more trouble. 669 00:49:57,487 --> 00:49:58,806 Run! 670 00:50:00,407 --> 00:50:04,002 Get them, for heaven's sake. 671 00:50:08,247 --> 00:50:09,839 They went thataway. Come on. 672 00:50:13,207 --> 00:50:14,640 There they are! 673 00:50:14,807 --> 00:50:17,685 I'll lose them on the stairway. Head for the garage. 674 00:50:17,847 --> 00:50:20,566 Find a way out. Call me on the walkie. 675 00:50:35,927 --> 00:50:37,519 Arnold, what happened? 676 00:50:37,687 --> 00:50:39,962 - Where are you? - Where's the document? 677 00:50:40,127 --> 00:50:42,402 - Scheck burned it. - Burned it? 678 00:50:42,567 --> 00:50:45,206 Right in front of us. He laughed at us. 679 00:50:45,367 --> 00:50:48,006 He said we never had a chance. He's gonna win. 680 00:50:48,167 --> 00:50:51,000 - Don't give up. - Why not? It's over. 681 00:50:51,167 --> 00:50:53,078 It's not. There must be something. 682 00:50:53,247 --> 00:50:58,002 - Aren't there any other copies? - No. He wouldn't make a copy. 683 00:50:58,167 --> 00:51:01,443 There were video cameras all over the place. 684 00:51:01,607 --> 00:51:04,883 They record everything that goes on in Scheck's building. 685 00:51:05,047 --> 00:51:08,562 - Scheck said so himself. - The document must be on videotape. 686 00:51:08,727 --> 00:51:11,321 Get to the room with the video recorders, 687 00:51:11,487 --> 00:51:13,523 find the tape and catch him burning the document. 688 00:51:13,687 --> 00:51:15,757 We can show the tape to the police 689 00:51:15,927 --> 00:51:17,804 and it'll be as good as the document itself. 690 00:51:17,967 --> 00:51:21,926 We can win, Deep Voice. We can save the neighborhood. 691 00:52:26,647 --> 00:52:28,399 Down here. 692 00:52:36,727 --> 00:52:38,319 What the? 693 00:52:49,047 --> 00:52:51,845 Warning: Intruder, level five. 694 00:52:52,007 --> 00:52:54,840 Warning: Intruder, level five. 695 00:53:09,527 --> 00:53:12,439 - I got it! - I thought he burned it. 696 00:53:12,607 --> 00:53:17,886 And I got it all on videotape for the police. It's just as good, maybe better. 697 00:53:18,047 --> 00:53:21,198 I am moved by your greatness. Get out of there! 698 00:53:21,367 --> 00:53:22,959 I'll wait till the guards are gone. 699 00:53:23,127 --> 00:53:26,563 I'm on the street. I'll get a cab and meet you out front. 700 00:53:26,727 --> 00:53:29,560 We've got 24 minutes before the bulldozers roll. 701 00:53:29,727 --> 00:53:33,083 We can make it. See you in two, Gerald. 702 00:53:36,487 --> 00:53:39,240 Don't go out yet. It's swarming with guards. 703 00:53:39,407 --> 00:53:41,159 How do you know I'm here? 704 00:53:41,327 --> 00:53:44,558 Don't worry. You've got the evidence you need. 705 00:53:44,727 --> 00:53:46,763 We've got to get you out of the building. 706 00:53:46,927 --> 00:53:50,886 - If you're caught now, all is lost. - How can I get out of here? 707 00:53:51,047 --> 00:53:55,404 Wait until the guards go to the other side of the building. 708 00:53:55,567 --> 00:53:58,320 I'll distract them, but it'll only buy you a few minutes. 709 00:53:58,487 --> 00:54:01,047 They're covering the elevators and the stairs. 710 00:54:03,207 --> 00:54:06,165 Don't come any closer. Ignore that man with the voice box. 711 00:54:06,327 --> 00:54:08,761 - Who are you? - No one. 712 00:54:08,927 --> 00:54:12,761 No more games. I'm not doing anything until I know who you are. 713 00:54:16,087 --> 00:54:18,521 You? You're Deep Voice? 714 00:54:18,687 --> 00:54:21,918 - Looks like it. - But I don't get it. 715 00:54:22,087 --> 00:54:24,362 Why couldn't you just tell me? 716 00:54:24,527 --> 00:54:27,758 - Why the secret identity? - No reason. 717 00:54:27,927 --> 00:54:30,760 You just risked everything to help me. 718 00:54:30,927 --> 00:54:34,806 - So? What's your point? - Pretty amazing thing to do. 719 00:54:34,967 --> 00:54:39,438 - I'm a pretty amazing person. - I thought you were on your dad's side. 720 00:54:39,607 --> 00:54:42,246 - You were gonna get rich. - Money isn't everything. 721 00:54:42,407 --> 00:54:45,046 - Why'd you do it? - It's my civic duty. 722 00:54:45,207 --> 00:54:48,563 - 'Cause I love a good mystery. - Come on. Why? 723 00:54:48,727 --> 00:54:52,720 I don't know. Maybe I just took pity on you and your stupid friends. 724 00:54:52,887 --> 00:54:55,162 - Why? - 'Cause... 725 00:54:55,327 --> 00:54:57,682 ...maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought. 726 00:54:57,847 --> 00:55:02,796 Maybe I even like you a little. You might even say I like you a lot. 727 00:55:02,967 --> 00:55:04,605 You did this for me? 728 00:55:04,767 --> 00:55:09,557 That's right. What do you do when someone you love is in trouble? 729 00:55:09,727 --> 00:55:12,924 - Love? - You heard me. I love you. 730 00:55:13,087 --> 00:55:15,237 Who else has been stalking you, 731 00:55:15,407 --> 00:55:18,479 building shrines to you, filling books with poems about you? 732 00:55:18,647 --> 00:55:20,524 I love you. I've always loved you 733 00:55:20,687 --> 00:55:23,360 since I first saw your stupid football head. 734 00:55:23,527 --> 00:55:26,405 From that moment, I've lived and breathed for you, 735 00:55:26,567 --> 00:55:29,035 dreamed of telling you my secret feelings, 736 00:55:29,207 --> 00:55:31,675 and grabbing you and kissing you! 737 00:55:31,847 --> 00:55:33,758 Come here, you big lug! 738 00:55:42,327 --> 00:55:45,364 I'm confused. Did you just say you loved me? 739 00:55:45,527 --> 00:55:47,085 Are you deaf? 740 00:55:47,247 --> 00:55:49,078 - Not now! - Not now? 741 00:55:49,247 --> 00:55:51,363 Oh, Arnold, just hold me. 742 00:55:51,527 --> 00:55:57,716 - I need to think. - Do the thinking for both of us now. 743 00:55:57,887 --> 00:56:02,483 This is all happening too fast. I feel dizzy. I need to lie down. 744 00:56:02,647 --> 00:56:05,115 - Wonderful. I'll go with you. - No. 745 00:56:05,287 --> 00:56:09,565 There's no time. We've got 20 minutes before the bulldozers roll. 746 00:56:09,727 --> 00:56:11,604 - Bulldozers? - The neighborhood. 747 00:56:11,767 --> 00:56:15,646 We have to save the neighborhood. Come on. Let's roll. 748 00:56:27,207 --> 00:56:28,526 Oh no. 749 00:56:28,687 --> 00:56:31,281 I couldn't find a cab. Come on. 750 00:56:31,447 --> 00:56:33,358 - What's she doing here? - No time to explain. 751 00:56:33,527 --> 00:56:36,883 We got exactly 16 minutes to stop the bulldozers. 752 00:56:37,047 --> 00:56:38,958 Behind the yellow line. 753 00:56:43,047 --> 00:56:45,686 That football-headed kid and his little pals 754 00:56:45,847 --> 00:56:48,236 have the document on videotape and they're headed uptown 755 00:56:48,407 --> 00:56:50,716 on city bus number 13. 756 00:56:50,887 --> 00:56:54,596 - Get 'em! - Don't worry. I'll take care of it. 757 00:56:54,767 --> 00:56:57,600 All right, everybody, listen. There's a bus headed uptown. 758 00:56:57,767 --> 00:57:00,725 Your job is to stop it. 759 00:57:03,807 --> 00:57:09,518 - Couldn't you go a little faster? - 25 mph. No exceptions, no discussion. 760 00:57:09,687 --> 00:57:12,247 - But lives are at stake. - Not my problem. 761 00:57:12,407 --> 00:57:15,524 The thing is, Murray, we're in a hurry. 762 00:57:15,687 --> 00:57:19,396 A neighborhood's about to be torn down and we can stop 'em. 763 00:57:19,567 --> 00:57:22,001 We have to get there in 14 minutes. 764 00:57:22,167 --> 00:57:24,203 I'll get you there when I get you there, 765 00:57:24,367 --> 00:57:28,076 which, according to my schedule, will be in about 44 minutes. 766 00:57:28,247 --> 00:57:31,922 - That'll be too late. - We have to get there in 14 minutes. 767 00:57:32,087 --> 00:57:35,443 Then you're gonna have to sprout wings and fly. 768 00:57:35,607 --> 00:57:38,963 - Don't you wanna save people's homes? - Not my problem. 769 00:57:39,127 --> 00:57:41,721 Don't you care that every building from 33rd to 39th Street 770 00:57:41,887 --> 00:57:43,479 will be demolished? 771 00:57:43,647 --> 00:57:46,320 - 33rd to 39th Street? - Right. 772 00:57:46,487 --> 00:57:49,718 That's where Mona lives. 773 00:57:49,887 --> 00:57:53,675 Hang on to your goodies. We got a neighborhood to save. 774 00:58:04,247 --> 00:58:06,363 - Is there anything we can do? - Yeah. 775 00:58:06,527 --> 00:58:08,677 Pray this hunk of junk 776 00:58:08,847 --> 00:58:12,601 holds together long enough to get us uptown in one piece. 777 00:58:22,807 --> 00:58:25,924 - Where's Arnold? - Look! 778 00:58:27,767 --> 00:58:29,883 - In position. - Do it. 779 00:58:30,047 --> 00:58:32,322 Roger that. 780 00:58:38,807 --> 00:58:42,004 - I didn't know you were religious. - Neither did I. 781 00:59:02,287 --> 00:59:04,243 His fake leg's stuck. I can't budge it. 782 00:59:04,407 --> 00:59:06,523 Gerald, you'll have to drive. 783 00:59:06,687 --> 00:59:08,405 - Him? - Are you crazy? 784 00:59:08,567 --> 00:59:12,162 You're the top-scoring Runaway Bus player at the arcade. 785 00:59:12,327 --> 00:59:15,046 That's a game. This is real life. 786 00:59:15,207 --> 00:59:17,482 I know you can do it. 787 00:59:17,647 --> 00:59:21,162 Why do you always have to look on the bright side? 788 00:59:21,327 --> 00:59:23,682 "We can save the neighborhood and find the document." 789 00:59:23,847 --> 00:59:26,520 - "You can drive the bus." - Somebody has to. 790 00:59:26,687 --> 00:59:29,599 Get on the floor. You too, Helga. 791 00:59:29,767 --> 00:59:33,203 - Why? - Because I'm driving the bus, OK? 792 00:59:33,367 --> 00:59:36,404 And because I'm nine, and I can't reach the pedals. 793 00:59:36,567 --> 00:59:40,560 Arnold, you work the clutch. Helga, you work the brakes. 794 00:59:40,727 --> 00:59:45,278 And try to get Murray's fake leg off the stinking gas pedal! 795 00:59:57,487 --> 00:59:59,443 Brake! 796 01:00:06,287 --> 01:00:08,278 My cans! 797 01:00:08,447 --> 01:00:09,766 Clutch! 798 01:00:19,967 --> 01:00:25,041 You take the high road and I'll take the low road 799 01:00:37,647 --> 01:00:39,956 What are those guys up to? 800 01:00:40,847 --> 01:00:42,519 - Is the overpass wired? - Yes. 801 01:00:42,687 --> 01:00:46,475 - Blow it. - Boss, this is pretty serious. 802 01:00:46,647 --> 01:00:49,764 - Serious? - As in 15 to life. 803 01:00:49,927 --> 01:00:52,885 Just do it, you incompetent moron! 804 01:01:14,087 --> 01:01:17,682 All right. It's seven o'clock. Time to take it all down. 805 01:01:27,287 --> 01:01:31,803 - Why'd I eat chilli for breakfast? - Easy, Gramps. Don't blow yet. 806 01:01:31,967 --> 01:01:34,686 As soon as I push down this plunger, 807 01:01:34,847 --> 01:01:37,759 we'll commence Operation Stop the Bulldozer. 808 01:01:37,927 --> 01:01:43,445 What's goin' on? 286-DX plunger, high-gauge wire, C-47 tubing. 809 01:01:43,607 --> 01:01:46,326 I know, you're planning to blow the street up, 810 01:01:46,487 --> 01:01:50,082 make a hole big enough to stop the bulldozers. 811 01:01:50,247 --> 01:01:53,557 - You could do serious jail time. - Well, I... 812 01:01:53,727 --> 01:01:55,604 You need any help? 813 01:02:01,807 --> 01:02:04,002 - We can't make it! - Let's jump out. 814 01:02:04,167 --> 01:02:07,603 No. Use the truck. We can jump the hole! 815 01:02:07,767 --> 01:02:11,043 That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Let's do it! 816 01:02:11,207 --> 01:02:14,802 - What happened? - It's OK. We're jumping the ramp. 817 01:02:14,967 --> 01:02:16,400 What ramp? 818 01:02:47,927 --> 01:02:51,636 - What smells so rank? - Get out. 819 01:02:58,567 --> 01:03:00,239 - Now what? - Grandma! 820 01:03:00,407 --> 01:03:03,604 - What about her? She's in jail. - She was. 821 01:03:15,047 --> 01:03:16,446 Yea, Grandma! 822 01:03:16,607 --> 01:03:18,962 - She's going back to jail. - I know. 823 01:03:22,287 --> 01:03:23,845 Hang on! 824 01:04:03,287 --> 01:04:08,077 - I got it! I got the tape! - That's wonderful. What tape? 825 01:04:08,247 --> 01:04:11,284 The tape that'll prove this neighborhood is a historic landmark 826 01:04:11,447 --> 01:04:13,358 and can never be destroyed. 827 01:04:13,527 --> 01:04:16,360 All I need is a VCR, and I can show you. 828 01:04:16,527 --> 01:04:18,518 - I'm way ahead of you. - Bridget? 829 01:04:18,687 --> 01:04:20,120 Up here. 830 01:04:21,287 --> 01:04:23,118 Tape her. 831 01:04:27,927 --> 01:04:29,246 Wow. 832 01:04:30,647 --> 01:04:32,922 Who does she think she is? Catwoman? 833 01:04:44,567 --> 01:04:47,320 Oh, my word! That's enough for me. 834 01:04:47,487 --> 01:04:50,524 As your mayor, I reclaim this entire neighborhood 835 01:04:50,687 --> 01:04:54,077 as a national historic landmark never to be torn down. 836 01:05:02,567 --> 01:05:06,958 It's after seven o'clock. What are you idiots waiting for? Knock it down! 837 01:05:10,487 --> 01:05:14,526 It's that lying crook, Scheck! Come on! Let's get the car! 838 01:05:14,687 --> 01:05:17,076 I got the hubcap! 839 01:05:33,287 --> 01:05:37,883 I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for that meddling football head, 840 01:05:38,047 --> 01:05:41,403 the kid with the weird hair and that one-eyebrowed brat. 841 01:05:41,567 --> 01:05:44,365 Tell it to the judge, you big donut-hole! 842 01:05:45,847 --> 01:05:49,317 Tell it to your cell mate in Folsom. 843 01:05:54,727 --> 01:05:57,366 - Where are you going? - I'll make it up to you. 844 01:05:57,527 --> 01:06:00,883 I'll buy you breakfast. We'll talk. They have a special. 845 01:06:01,967 --> 01:06:03,958 Willikers, what a day! 846 01:06:04,127 --> 01:06:07,437 Fistfights, car chases and political intrigue. 847 01:06:07,607 --> 01:06:09,643 Don't forget about the overpass blowin' up! 848 01:06:09,807 --> 01:06:12,401 And it's only 7.30 in the morning! 849 01:06:12,567 --> 01:06:17,163 I wanna go back to bed. I'm exhausted. 850 01:06:28,127 --> 01:06:30,277 Change is good. Change is good. 851 01:06:34,687 --> 01:06:40,045 I thought we set the explosion down the middle of the street. 852 01:06:40,207 --> 01:06:41,799 You didn't see nothing. Scatter. 853 01:06:47,447 --> 01:06:50,325 What happened? We made it! 854 01:06:51,087 --> 01:06:52,566 Mona? 855 01:06:53,087 --> 01:06:55,043 You saved the neighborhood! 856 01:06:55,207 --> 01:06:59,678 You're my hero. I'm so sorry I made fun of your leg. 857 01:06:59,847 --> 01:07:03,601 - I don't care. I love you, baby. - I love you too, Murray. 858 01:07:03,767 --> 01:07:07,840 I love you just the way you are. 859 01:07:10,647 --> 01:07:14,720 - Pretty crazy day. - Yeah, we said a lot of nutty things. 860 01:07:14,887 --> 01:07:17,355 - Yeah. - Yeah. 861 01:07:17,527 --> 01:07:21,236 About all that stuff I said, Arnold, I... 862 01:07:21,407 --> 01:07:26,879 - It was crazy back there... - With all the excitement we just... 863 01:07:27,047 --> 01:07:30,437 - Got carried away? - You didn't really mean all that? 864 01:07:30,607 --> 01:07:32,518 You don't really love me? 865 01:07:32,687 --> 01:07:35,918 - Right. - You were caught up in the moment. 866 01:07:36,087 --> 01:07:40,558 - Right. - You actually hate me, don't you? 867 01:07:40,727 --> 01:07:46,518 Of course I hate you, you stupid football head, and don't ever forget it! 868 01:07:49,247 --> 01:07:50,566 Yes! 869 01:07:56,687 --> 01:07:59,201 I guess we did it, Arnold. 870 01:08:00,727 --> 01:08:04,402 - We saved the neighborhood. - Yep. Everything's back to normal. 871 01:08:04,567 --> 01:08:07,206 Shall we go shoot some hoops? 872 01:08:07,367 --> 01:08:09,756 Gerald, our ball's flat, remember? 873 01:08:09,927 --> 01:08:13,124 - No. Just a little low on air. - Wait. 874 01:08:13,287 --> 01:08:17,758 - You're looking on the bright side? - Somebody has to. 875 01:08:19,647 --> 01:08:22,605 We saved our neighborhood 876 01:08:22,767 --> 01:08:25,679 They could not tear it down 877 01:08:25,847 --> 01:08:29,157 They could not turn our smile 878 01:08:29,327 --> 01:08:33,115 - Into a frown - The show's over, Eugene. Category:Hey Arnold!: The Movie